


Damaged Goods

by torino10154, Willing_Whispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brain Damage, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willing_Whispers/pseuds/Willing_Whispers





	Damaged Goods

"How's she doing?" Harry asked. 

"No change." Ron looked at his daughter and, noticing that she was drooling, wiped her mouth with a handkerchief.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, I swear it." Harry gripped Ron's shoulder hard, determination in his voice. 

Ron nodded, not looking up until he could no longer hear Harry's footsteps. 

"I didn't mean for you to end up like this." He locked the door with a flick of his wand.

Pushing his trousers down to his ankles, he then lifted the sheets and spread her thighs. 

"But it's easier this way, isn't it, Rosie?"


End file.
